I Want To Break Free
by Fancy Face
Summary: Nothing is funnier then seeing a drunk Richie Ryan burst out into song. Just ask Joe.


**Author's Notes: **Inspired by the "Someone To Love" musical scene in Ella Enchanted. Besides that, I haven't wrote a good Highlander fic in awhile, so there you go. Warning: Don't write drunks very well, so bare with me. Oh, and the whole eye thing is a joke. Me an another Highlander fanfiction writer SouthernChickie use to talk about what color Richie's eyes were, and we always found some pictures that were brown, and some blue. Please read and review. Thankies.

**Beta By:** None.

**I Want To Break Free:**

By: Fancy Face

"What's up Rich?" Joe asked as Richie stummbled through the bar and took a seat. "You look a little down."

"That would be the understatment of the year." Richie replied. "Give me a beer would ya?"

Joe gave him his order. Richie almost fininshed it with one gulp. "Whoa, take it easy there. It can't be that bad."

Richie laughed. "You have no idea!" Richei said. "Women! I just don't get them!"

It was Joe's turn to laugh. "You and me both." he told him. "So, who broke your heart this time?"

Richie snapped and ordered another beer. Joe obliged and put another one infront of him. Richie swallowed it down. "Mac!" Richie answered him, after he put his bottle down.

Joe was confussed. "Wait, I thought you said-"

"Give me a bloody minute, I'm not finished." replied Richie, and asked Joe for another round. "Please tell me what Mac has that I don't!" Richie gulped his beer down once again. "I'm mean really, I'm just as purty as he is."

Joe had to hold in a laugh. It looked like the beer was starting to take it's effect on Richie. The bar tender didn't know how to answer him.

"I'm purty too ya know!" Richie ranted. "I've gots the curly hair... And the eyes man. Look into my eyes!" Richie said as he pointed at his eyes. "Get drowned in the browness of it all."

"Um, Richie they're blue."

"Whatever man!" Richie yelled, and through his hands up in frustration, as he did this, he forgot that he had a bottle in his hand, and it went flying. "Oppies." said Richie. "Sorry about that Joey. I'll pick it up later."

Richie looked around the bar and he found something rather interesting. It was a jukebox. Joe watched as Richie stummbled his way over. Dawson prayed that Richie wouldn't break it. He just got the thing last week.

"Um... Let's mesa sees..." Richie said as he looked through the song list. It took him awhile but he finally found one that he liked.

"I Want To Break Free" by Queen blasted out and Joe couldn't help but laugh as Richie danced and sang along with the song. He quickly went to the phone and called up Mac. He had a feeling that a feeling that the Highlander would love to see this.

**_"I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_**

**_  
I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_**

It's strange but it's true  
Hey, I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free..."

Richie was so into the song, that he didn't feel the Immortal Buzz when Mac entered. Mac busted out laughing when he saw Richie singing, and dancing. Mac couldn't help but join in with Richie and finished off the song:

**_"I've got to break free  
I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free  
Ooh yeah  
I want to break - yeah eah..."_**

The duo ended their performance with a Freedie Mercury stance. When Richie finally noticed that Mac was with him, he wasn't too happy. "You! Always trying to take the spotlight from me!" Richie said dramatically.

Mac laughed. "Oh, you're such a drama queen." he replied. "C'mon."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on." Mac said and he dragged the younger Immortal out of the bar. Before he left, he turned to Joe. "Thanks. I'll be around later."

"No problem." replied Joe and watched as the two exit the bar. He smiled and hummed the song afterwards. Things were never boring when those two came around.

**Fin. **

Song: I Want To Break Free, By: Queen


End file.
